Une journée de torture pour Gordon
by Batto
Summary: Gordon passe la pire journée de sa vie et il en souffre...le pauvre...


Auteur: Batto

Type de fiction: Un trip a la SAW version James Gordon

Disclaimer: personnage imaginaire de l'univers de Batman dont James Gordon le commissaire

Pairing: Gordon et ses tortionnaires

Rating: NC-18 ! Il y a du gore et c'est hard tout en trip bien méchant

Une fic que j'ai fait au boulot je m'ennuyais...elle est très courte mais Gordon n'aura jamais autant souffert le pauvre.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Une journée un peu difficile**

Loin de tout James Gordon se retrouve enfermé dans un container sans trop savoir comment il en est arrivé là, c'est alors qu'il tente de l'ouvrir mais en ouvrant la porte blindé des chiens de garde affamés le chope et le mords de partout, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et il saigne de presque tout le corps, les chiens lui bouffe et arrache des morceaux de sa peaux...les chiens calmé car ils ont bien mangé s'arrête mais ont envie de le violer…après que les 4 bestiaux lui ont monté dessus ils s'arrête car un clochard non loin de là appel une ambulance.

Gordon se fait soigner au maximum pendant que l'ambulance sur un boulevard traverse Gotham mais manque de bol le Joker qui passe au même moment s'amuse a tirer sur tous les véhicules qui passe et envoi l'ambulance dans le décor...Gordon est éjecter hors du véhicule pour le choc du mur et complétement sonné sur le bitume de la route il retire son visage arraché en sang, c'est alors qu'une bombe explose dans la bijouterie juste a côté de lui, l'explosion lui envoi des morceaux brulé, l'un des morceau brûlé lui percute les couilles ce qui lui coupe momentanément sa respiration et lui brule donc légérement la peau sensible de ses bijoux de famile, une voiture démarre en trombe c'est celle de Penguin qui vient de dévalisé les bijoux et se sauve, évidemment il fonce devant lui et écrase Gordon car ses roues passe sur les genoux du commissaire...il hurle de douleur pendant que Batman l'attrape dans ses bras pour le sauver, mais Batman ne l'a pas attraper convenablement car le sombre justicier le tient a l'envers avec juste un doigt (le plus long) rentré dans le cul de ce pauvre James...alors du coup Gordon se débat et tombe.

Après avoir tombé de plein fouet sur les coudes et s'être exposé les bras d'une hauteur d'environ 3 étages Gordon se rend compte qu'il est dans un trou dans la route créer pour des travaux dans les égoux mais il ne peut presque pas bouger il a trop mal, une ombre très grande s'approche et l'attrape c'est Killer Croc qui n'aime pas les intrus il frappe donc Gordon de plusieurs coup de poings pour ensuite lui mordre et lui arracher le gland du penis.

Gordon en pleure tellement il souffre et l'homme crocodile le jète ou plutôt l'envoi en dehors du trou et au même moment alors qu'il retombe sur le dos sur la route Harvey dit double face qui lance une pièce de monnaie en l'air mais cette pièce est particulière est a les bords coupant et ça arrache bien surtout que Gordon avale la pièce au moment ou elle retombe et du coup elle coupe l'intérieur de la gorge du tube digestif jusqu'à l'estomac, alors que James vomi du sang la pièce ressort par l'anus coupant les extrémités de cet endroit si fragile lui aussi...

Harvey décide d'achevé cette pauvre bête et lui tire dans le foi, Jim meurt...ou presque car après la fuite de Harvey un autre ambulance arrive pour l'emmené enfin a l'hôpital. Après que les médecin de garde l'ont laissé dans la salle des opération Gordon ouvre légérement les yeux et se rend compte que l'infirmière ressemble a la criminel Harley Quinn, elle s'approche et lui sourit en lui montrant le scalpel qu'elle tient dans la main.

"Bonsoir commissaire ouvrez grand la bouche et faites AARRGGHH......hihihi!"

Elle plante le scalpel dans le ventre et décide de lui retirer la balle mais Gordon en vie et conscient souffre horriblement il gémi et Harley décide de prendre un rat qu'elle gardais en cage et lui mettre dans le ventre pour que le rat s'y promène, la sadique ne s'arrête pas là et referme le ventre avec fil et aiguilles et prend un fer a souder pour brûler la peau du flic ainsi le rat sous la chaleur doit bouger et du coup il part en agrandissant la galerie de l'estomac avec ses petites pattes...après être arrivé a descendre il sort...par l'anus...Gordon n'a jamais autant souffert il voudrai mourir...

Après que le rat est sortie Harley le récupère et décide d'aller s'occuper des autres patients...ainsi se termine une journée de boulot comme les autres pour James Gordon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mon premier trip de torture...


End file.
